


Kiss Me (And I'm Yours)

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: Kyungsoo just wanted to finish his essay.





	Kiss Me (And I'm Yours)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> credits to onetruepairings for the lovely prompt ♡ “You’re my roommate who’s super cute and it’s the middle of the night and you’re cramming for your exams in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and it’s becoming increasingly hard for me not to kiss you” dedicated to one of my fave kaisoo buddies, c!!

“I am going to die!”

Jongin watches from his bed on the other side of the room, chuckling in amusement as he witnesses his roommate freak out over an essay due tomorrow which he’s failed to work on due to reasons Kyungsoo’s going to stab himself for.

He had an _entire_ week to work on it, _perfect_ it even, but instead of writing what was supposed to be the best essay Mr. Jo’s ever going to read in his 10 years of teaching, he’s decided to treat himself to an anime-filled week due to a successful class presentation prior to that. 

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn’t have considering he’s a slow watcher but really, just _how_ could his poor, fragile heart resist?

He continuously rummages through his stack of notes all laid out on his bed, typing away on his laptop in between finding and throwing papers he thought he needed. His glasses are dangling dangerously on the tip of his nose, black hair sticking out in all directions from all the ruffling he’s done since he started—attempted to start working on the paper.

He was about to call it a night, all happy and sated after another round of binge watching when his phone suddenly went off, reminding him of the submission due tomorrow. Why he decided to set the reminder at 12mn, not even a full day before the due date, his stupid self would never know. 

What’s even more annoying is the fact that words thought tonight was the best day for them to not come to him for he just finds himself empty-handed regardless of how much he’s tried squeezing something out of his brain for the past 30 minutes.

Honestly, just shoot him right there and then. 

He’s too caught up trying to articulate something, just anything that’s somehow decent in Mr. Jo’s books that he doesn’t even notice his roommate giggling at him from his side of the room.

Jongin doesn’t know either but he’s always thought his roommate looks best when he’s agitated, his face all scrunched up and eyebrows almost tightly knit together in the middle. Not to mention his full lips all puckered up into a pout with the occasional scratching of his cute, button nose and the tip of his tongue slightly sticking out on the side. 

Today must be his lucky day for he’s seen all of the above in just a span of 30 minutes. 

Kyungsoo is just _too_ cute for his life. Or anyone else’s, to be quite honest. Too bad said person has refused time and time again to accept the universal truth. 

It’s no secret to their small circle of friends that Jongin’s developed a massive crush on the other male. He always makes sure to dote on the other every chance he gets, ensuring that he’s well fed and is getting the right amount of sleep. Even Sehun who’s known for having a short attention span hasn’t stopped bugging him about asking the smaller male out and confessing his undying love for him. Jongin wants to, oh god, no one knows just how much he’s been dying to, he isn’t even making any excuses because he knows it’s only got to do with him being too much of a wimp. 

And maybe Kyungsoo being quite oblivious to anyone and their fondness for him.

Jongin sighs, his feelings for the other male suddenly becoming too overwhelming for him, not to mention Kyungsoo at the moment is getting increasingly hard not to smother with all the affection the former could gather in the world. 

He looks _so_ perfectly huggable and kissable that Jongin is finding it real hard not to stride over and show just how much he adores the smaller. 

Kyungsoo must have heard Jongin’s inner thoughts for he ignites the fire by thrashing around, kicking the air in frustration before rolling around in his self-made pool of notes and blankets. All thread of self-control snaps when Kyungsoo suddenly sits up with an “Ouch!”, cutely rubbing his nose that must have been scratched by the paper and repeatedly slaps himself on the cheeks, groaning and whining.

Jongin thinks _fuck it_ before marching over to the other occupant of the room with long, big strides, holding both sides of Kyungsoo’s face as soon as he reaches him before pressing a soft yet firm kiss on his lips.

Kyungsoo must have been too shocked to immediately react for he remains wide-eyed for a solid 10 seconds before rationality finally catches up, urging him to quickly push Jongin off of him.

He bolts.

♡♡♡

Chanyeol is just about to doze off when someone suddenly opens the door to their room, about to retrieve the bat he keeps under the bed when light suddenly filters the room, revealing a flushed and panicky looking Kyungsoo.

“ _Soo,_ ” Chanyeol groans, grabbing his phone on the bedside table to check what time it is. “It’s half past 12, what are you doing here? Wait, actually _how_ the fuck did you get—“

Sehun stirs from his sleep upon hearing the commotion, rubbing at his eyes before peering up at his boyfriend. “What’s going on?”

“You forgot to lock the door again, didn’t you?” 

“I forgot, I was washing the dishes.” Sehun answers groggily.

“You were busy talking to your dog over the phone to bother, that’s what.”

“No—“ Only then does Sehun notice their friend standing by the door, looking like he’s 5 seconds away from exploding due to how red he is in the face. “Oh, hey Soo. What’s up?”

“Jongin kissed me.” 

Both males widen their eyes at that, Sehun springing up so suddenly he must have cracked a muscle. “WHAT?”

“Jongin kissed me and I am freaking out!” Kyungsoo starts, arms thrashing wildly trying to explain what had just gone down. “I was trying to work on a paper due tomorrow which I haven’t even finished yet because he thought it was okay to just kiss me out of nowhere! I was staring at him for like 10 seconds straight and he even had his eyes closed! Oh my god, look, my hands are still shaking!”

Chanyeol seems to have gone back to normal for he only stares at their friend curiously before asking, “Was there tongue involved?”

Sehun smacks him upside the head, running over to Kyungsoo who still looks so lost and confused. He grabs the smaller by the shoulders, looking him straight in the eye before questioning him further. “He really did?”

Kyungsoo nods, bottom lip wobbling. “Why do you think he did that?”

The taller mutters something unintelligible under his breath before facing his friend again, maintaining eye contact with a determined look on his face. “Did you kiss him back?”

“No!” Kyungsoo yells, “I pushed him off of me.”

“Do you like Jongin?”

“What!” Kyungsoo startles, “Why are you suddenly asking me this?”

“For confirmation, because everyone knows you do. Even a blind man could tell.” Sehun gives him a look. “Jongin likes you too, you know.”

Kyungsoo’s shoulders slump in resignation, a pout starting to form on his lips. “No, he does not.”

Sehun raises an eyebrow, “How are you so sure about that?”

“He would’ve already done something about it if he does. So far, he’s never said anything that would imply he likes me that way.” 

All traces of fluster from earlier have been replaced with a frown, Kyungsoo looking like a kitten who just got abandoned to fend for himself on the streets. Sehun’s heart constricts at the pitiful sight. 

“You’re an idiot.” Sehun sighs, “Both of you are.”

“You’re not making this any—“

“Why do you think Jongin would put up with your constant anime ramblings when everyone else would tune you out?”

“Because he watches them—“

“Why do you think Jongin would wait for your last class to end when he could’ve already been resting in your shared room for _hours_?”

“Well, he must be doing something else in betwe—“

“Why do you think Jongin would live with you when he could stay in their house instead which is just a _block_ away from campus?”

“Uhm, I don’t know, probably because—“

“Soo!” Sehun starts shaking him by the shoulders, his grip tightening as he tries _so_ hard to make Kyungsoo understand. “He _likes_ you, _loves_ you even. Is that so hard to digest?”

“I..” Kyungsoo contemplates, “I will ask him about it.”

Sehun nods, “Go. It’s about time to stop being an idiot.”

Kyungsoo glares.

“I was kidding. Now go get your boy.”

Kyungsoo is just about to head off when he suddenly halts to a stop, looking over his shoulder before saying, “Thank Chanyeol for me when he wakes up. Such a huge help indeed.” He says sarcastically. 

Sehun shrugs, a smile playing on his lips before shooing him off. “I will.”

♡♡♡

Kyungsoo startles when he sees Jongin standing by the door of their shared room, nipping at his nails like a nervous puppy.

“Kyungsoo, I’m so—“

“Is it true?”

“..What?”

“Do you like me?”

Jongin starts chewing on the inside of his cheek, staring hard at the floor as he struggles to answer the unexpected question thrown his way. 

“I was just wondering if Sehun wasn’t lying.” Kyungsoo continues in a tone that makes Jongin want to go over and kiss him again. He stops before he goes ahead of himself for the second time that night.

Jongin looks up before asking nervously, “What did Sehun tell you?”

“That you like me.” Kyungsoo answers, refusing to make eye contact. “In the, uh, not so platonic kind of way.”

“He’s dumb.” Jongin says before he could even stop himself. He sees Kyungsoo’s expression faltering even more, and oh god, he doesn’t mean it _that_ way. “Wait, no—“

“It’s okay!” Kyungsoo puts on a fake smile and Jongin hates how it doesn’t suit him one bit. “Sehun was probably just—“

“No, wait, listen to me.” Jongin firmly cuts him off, not allowing him to say any more. “I meant he’s dumb for not making me do it myself.”

Kyungsoo looks confused.

“The confessing.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Jongin scratches the back of his neck, swallowing down the lump that he hasn’t realized has formed in his throat. “I’ve been wanting to tell you sooner but I just didn’t know how? I wasn’t even prepared to do this now so I’m really sorry for not being able to give you the confession you deserve.”

“I.. don’t know what to say like this is all so sudden and I just wanted to submit a proper essay but here I am receiving a confession from the person I’ve always liked and—“

Kyungsoo is cut off yet again but this time, a warm press of lips against his. Their _second_ kiss.

Jongin pulls away as soon as he presses in, about to apologize for not having self-control the second time around when he feels Kyungsoo tugging him in by the front of his shirt, kissing him properly. With tongue involved. _Chanyeol would be so proud_ , Kyungsoo thinks in a haste. 

Before they get even more absorbed in the moment, Kyungsoo hesitantly pulls away even though Jongin is pulling in for more. “Someone might see.” 

Realization dawns on the taller as he looks around the hallway, thankfully spotting no one so he leans against the other’s shoulder, whispering, “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

“Well, only if you want to.” Kyungsoo says gently, softly.

“Never wanted anything more in my life.” 

Kyungsoo kisses him again.

♡♡♡

“This calls for a celebration!” Sehun shouts as they walk through the hallway, each of his arms wrapped around the couple’s shoulders, his boyfriend falling behind.

“Nope, not now.” Jongin refuses while trying to shrug Sehun’s arm off of him. “We have plans.”

“And those plans involve?” Chanyeol asks as he catches up with his friends, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

“None of your business.” Kyungsoo supplies, sticking his tongue out at the giant. “Maybe next time.”

Sehun huffs, finally peeling himself off the two before entwining his fingers with Chanyeol’s. “Fine. But you better tell us all the juicy details—“

“Oh my god go away.” Kyungsoo stares at him in disgust, grabbing Jongin’s arm before dragging them away. 

“I swear to god Sehun was a nosy talk show host in his past life.”

“No lie.” Jongin chuckles, grabbing ahold of his boyfriend’s hand properly. “How was your essay, by the way?”

“Don’t remind me.” Kyungsoo shudders at the memory, “Mr. Jo called me up to read mine in front of class. It was horrible. He knew it was half-assed.”

“Well, at least you got yourself a boyfriend?” Jongin says sheepishly, attempting to cheer the other up. 

Kyungsoo gives him a mischievous look, “I could’ve gotten one sooner if he’d done something earlier, though.”

“In my defense, you didn’t do anything either—“

“Shush.” Kyungsoo places a finger to his boyfriend’s lips, effectively cutting him off. “Let’s leave that in the past.”

“But we wouldn’t be what we are right now if it weren’t for them.” Jongin teases.

“So cheesy!” Kyungsoo snorts, pulling away from his boyfriend before walking as fast as his short legs could take him.

Jongin easily catches up, pinching the other on the cheek. “So cute, my baby.”

Kyungsoo blushes hard.

Jongin thinks he’s hit the jackpot.


End file.
